pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki:Guidelines
There are some rules about this Wikia. PAW Patrol is TV-Y rated, so please make sure that you follow these rules carefully. If you fail to follow these rules, there will be Consequences. ---- *You must be at least 13 years old to edit this Wikia. If you are underneath this age, you just need to get someone over 13 to make an account for you. However, they must promise to supervise what you edit. ---- *If you get blocked for a valid reason, do not come back on a different source such as your phone. We blocked you for a reason, you know. **If you believe your block was made in error, please contact one of our admins on another Wiki they work on, such as the Fanon wiki. ---- *If you just spam comments saying "F***" "Sh**", etc., you will be banned permanently. No questions asked. ---- *No vandalizing; that means do not post anything un-PAW Patrol related or anything that disgraces the PAW Patrol. (eg. posting a picture of My Little Pony unless it's on your user page, saying that Zuma is the worst character, etc..) ---- *Do not steal other people's identities. We have had a few incidents like this before. ---- *Don't ask someone derogatory questions (eg. "Are you dumb?", "How old are you, like 5?" Questions like these are rude, disrespectful, and are a waste of time. ---- *Only admins may edit the home page and polls (Polls only when nessesary) ---- *This Wikia is all about the real deal. That means no fake episodes, or anything fan-made material. Go to the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki to do this. DO NOT post stories or fanfictions in the comments on pages. Comments that are stories will be deleted. (eg. a comment that says Skye: Oh, I love bananas. Rubble: That's so cool! And then they kissed. The end!) ---- *This Wikia is for English speakers only. You can post comments, messages, and on your profile in the language you know well, except bad, but not on the articles. Some Wikias are made for other languages. ---- *There will be polls with episode ideas, but that doesn't mean they are or will be real episodes. ---- *A few users on this Wiki do not like the video "WAP Patrol." Some people think it's offensive, even though you may not. If you mention it, you will be given a warning from one of our admins. If you create a page about it, it will be deleted and you will be blocked for 2 weeks. Thank you for understanding. ---- *Do not ask to become an administrator. That's just rude. You have to earn the spot by doing good and being respectful to the users and Admins. ---- *We like pictures and videos, but ONLY IF they are PAW Patrol related. (eg a picture of Skye in Pups Save the Sea Turtles) **There are a few PAW Patrol pictures that are against the rules: No PAW Patrol with graffitti on them and no pictures that look like they were taken off of a TV. (It's to protect us from copyright warnings from the Wikia team), We might have to bring 'Image Patrol" here. (A person who monitors every photo and upload to the Wikia) No memes either. ---- *If you claim to be a worker/voice actor for the show, you must provide us with some sort of proof first. It's hard to believe people nowadays. ---- ---- *The PAW Patrol Pups do not like to hear bad language. Any comment, blog post, talk page, or any edit involving any bad or sexual language is against the rules. ---- *No comments about relationships (eg. Chase X Skye) until they are confirmed. No edits involving it either. ---- *When making a comment, don't say "They aren't real" or "He isn't real." Kids also visit this wiki and comments like these could put them in tears. ---- *Do not vandalize or edit another person's user page without their permission. (eg. editing a user's page to say "I am a dummy", etc...) ---- *No threatening or bashing when commenting on a page (eg. saying "I'm gonna kill you" or saying someone is dumb because they like a character that you don't, etc..) ---- *Please don't create a new episode page without first providing proof to the admins. ---- *No spamming in the comments (eg. Putting a comment that says "fries" or "efnreigrisnfgrensenwewf94584xxxxx"....) Comments like these are a waste of time and do not need to be here, period. ** Comments that say "Come check out my story on the Fanon wiki" are also considered spam here. Category:Rules Category:Browse